Untitled
by rainydaydarling
Summary: Our currently unprovoked heroine was walking in the cold night. In her mental disarray she looked left a little too late and was hit by a car. Little does she know that the gemstone eyes that delight her will eventually bring torment into her life. Chptr3
1. Chapter 1

_A/N-I know it's taken forever, but update in the next couple days, I promise to the few readers I have._

'I don't understand why she does this…' My angry thoughts caused my breath to come out in little angry white clouds. The sidewalk came in and out of the light of the streetlamps under my feet. My hands were shoved deep into the pockets of my blue parka. 'I mean it's never been good, but damn it.' I stepped off the curb and onto the pavement. I looked left and was blinded by a light, as screeching deafened my ears. My body was crushed from one side, as my head was hit from the other. I couldn't see anything. The world as I knew it was spotted with black, and sideways. I was in tremendous pain. Pain you can't even imagine, pain so intense that you can't think straight. I swear I was spinning, and the cold, it had gotten much colder, so much colder. I tried to move, but someone was there, someone whispered in my ear, "Don't move." I didn't think it possible, but something colder than I was touched me. I drifted off then, somewhere between dark and light, cold and warm. When I finally settled into the broken, dry, painful shell that was my body.

Everything hurt. I mean everything, muscles, skin, bones, even my hair. I put out some effort, and got my eyes to flutter open a bit. Despite my effort, I was only rewarded with darkness, pitch black darkness.

I couldn't even dwell on the meaning of this hell I was imprisoned to before two eyes appeared. I wasn't sure they were eyes, but they looked an awful lot like eyes; two white glistening almond shaped outlines, with a dark center. The element that put the doubt in my mind though was the ring that separated the two.

Rings made of the two most vibrant pieces of topaz you'd ever seen, multiplied by a million. The longer I stared at these magnificent eyes, the more I saw their perfection; how even the whites of the eyes glistened like pearl, and the centers, the centers of those eyes were droplets of onyx, but onyx so rich, that they could swallow your thoughts, envelop your mind, and bury your soul. In that moment, I was overcome with sleep again.

As I drifted off, and the eye's disappeared, my gemstone eyes, as I decided they were called, I wondered yet again what I had done to deserve this hell, where broken body held my tortured mind. Where I was just awake enough to hold the gaze of those gemstone eyes, those little pieces of light in this dark prison. The real darkness enveloped me then, and I resumed the unconscious state that was sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n-Thank you Shay, for being my beta, and sorry it took so long. I'm such a dork for making you guys wait. Chapter 3 coming up. R&R You guys know what to do._

My dreams haunted me with things I couldn't quite remember. Someone's face I was sure I knew, or did I? A color, was it my favorite? A memory, something I hold dear, another thing I hated. They would come to me in flashes, one after the other, until I was sure I would burst. Then consciousness would come, but even then, there was nothing I was sure of except the pain. For a few moments I would welcome the pain consciousness brought to me, because the dreams were gone. In that moment when the dreams were gone, and the pain was comforting I felt at ease, but only for that moment. Then the pain would over take the relief and I would take a shallow breath. Before I exhaled those gemstone eyes would appear and take my pain away. I would feel a cup at my lips as liquid flowed over them and down my throat, the eyes watching me the whole time. When the cup was taken away I was again tired and taken by sleep, and horrid dreams.

This is how it would be every time I awoke. I don't know how many times. After some time, I was able to call out in my dreams, then I would feel a brush on my cheek. When I opened my eyes my gemstone eyes would greet me.

It was not soon after, that I could say thank you, but I would never get a reply. I also started to toss and turn in my sleep. Then I would be awoken by a stroke of my back, or a hand on my waist. I would then sit up a little and eat, but two things never changed. It was always pitch black, and my gemstone eyes were always there. If I sat up to much I would find myself lying down again, and not of my own accord.

One time when I awoke to someone stroking my cheek, I asked my gemstone eyes, "Do you have a voice?" After a moment his voice replied, "Yes," and my gemstone eyes appeared. I looked at them for the longest time, but my eyes began to hurt, and I realized I hadn't blinked; I closed my eyes and I opened them to find my gemstone eyes hovering, just as I left them. Then something unusual happened, instead of staying close like the normally did, they moved away, and the pain came. It hurt from the tips of my fingers to the soles of my feet, and it was unbearable, worse than it ever had been. I cried out and writhed and gave big dry sobs. Then when it eventually stopped I slumped against the restraints and I gagged, but nothing came out. When I could finally open my eyes, I saw him. I wasn't sure it was him, but the eyes, the eyes gave it away. He was so…beautiful, perfect eyes to match the perfect form that held them. I stared in awe at my angel, my angel with the gemstone eyes.

"Ah! So you do recognize me, but then, how could you forget, darling?!" He had started softly and slowly, but now, my angel's velvet voice screamed at me, "How could you forget what you did…what you did to me?" He threw his had up at this accusation and the pain started again. Again I pulled and screamed, and again I was met with no reprieve. I looked up at this angel, my angel that stood before me and all I could think was why? Why would my beloved angel hurt me? Why, I couldn't understand…

"Why?" I softly cried between gasps.

"Why? Why, she asks, why? Why!" He screamed in my face, a scream I didn't think could possibly come from my angels perfect mouth. Then he took a couple steps away and started to speak slowly, enunciating unnecessary syllables.

"Maybe, hmm, Maybe," he said again louder, "because you left me, darling," he continued, yelling the last word, "because you left me…" he did not continue this time, he stepped away and the pain resumed. Now when it stopped, I opened my eyes and there he was, his eyes level with mine, our foreheads almost touching. He continued now, speaking calm and quiet, "because you left me, for this." I looked down into his hand and found my heart, bleeding and torn up. I couldn't understand it. Why would he do this? Why would he hurt me like this?

I opened my eyes, and found myself back in the pitch black room again. I noticed though, my gemstone eyes were missing, and so was the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: _I am terribly sorry. So much has happened since I posted last. I had this chapter written for some time, but I was waiting for my beta, then life kina took over for a little while. I didn't mean for it to take so long...and now I don't have a beta. It's kinda slowing me down. So if you know anybody...If anybody still reads this...Hmm I wonder...You theoretical guys know what to do R&R. And I don't just want good reviews. I want bad ones too. You know typos, editing, mistakes. Be my betas._

* * *

Just to be safe I held my shaking hands over my heart. I felt the comforting pulsing under my fingertips before I was distracted by light. How pitiful it is to be fascinated by light, but I didn't notice, or didn't care. I was practically giddy as I hurriedly scrambled out of the bed. My legs gave out with my excitement, and I greeted the floor, face down; my arms didn't even think to catch me. My lesson learned, I slowly and carefully pealed myself off the floor and crawled to the light. My hand passed into the beam and it was beautiful. I let it warm the palm of my hand and flipped it over to find my nails perfectly trimmed. 

Just then there was a flutter, and the light shined onto my face. I looked up and slowly let my eyes adjust. I saw a sliver of what was waiting for me beyond the dark. My hands push the black curtains to the side, and I pulled myself up shakily.

Stepping into the light was like lifting a veil from my eyes. Everything was bright, and everything was beautiful. Shining and glowing with sunshine. This room was the most beautiful room I'd ever seen. I stumbled to the middle of the room. It was huge. Cream and blue lace draped around four posts on a bed, forming a curtain. I turned around and found a mahogany vanity table. I stepped in front of the mirror. My hair was trimmed and combed, and my face was clean and fresh. I felt like I belonged. There was this buzzing, almost static in my ear. I winced and turned around.

I heard water running. I walked towards the sound. I opened a door to find a huge pearl white tub with gold feet. I turned off the water and returned to the bedroom. The curtains of the bed were pulled back to reveal a dress lying on the bed, blue and cream, matching the curtains on the bed.

I pulled the dress over my head, it fit perfectly. The top was stiff, like a corset, and the skirt came down to my ankles in the front and dragged in the back. I took a couple steps around, turning so I could see the dress behind me. There on the floor, was a pair of flat shoes that matched the dress, in the right size. After I put them on I walked over the vanity table, sat in front of the mirror, and brushed my hair with the brush that was sitting there. Right as I finished pulling my hair up, I heard a sound. When I turned my head to find it, I couldn't see anything. After standing up and completing a full circle I slumped over on the bed, but there it was again, something like the clanking of glass. I raised my head and saw an open door.


End file.
